powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger Beginnings
"Are you done with the tour yet?" asked Delicia. "Yeah!" said Ian. "Come to the battle room!" said Delicia, "we need to have a meeting!" "We'll be there in a second!" said Todd. The rangers finished their tour and went to the battle room. "Hello, rangers!" said Delicia, "it's so nice to see you! Let's get started! First, I will tell you about the issue. We are facing the Macian empire. They are a ''dangerous ''empire. King Zolar and Queen Gori are the heads. Gorig, Rorgig Takor, and Bakor are their main warriors. Their forces are the Fugors. They fight on ground, in miniature aircraft, and in miniature tanks. King Zolar makes all of the monsters. Are there any questions?" "Yeah," said Mary Ann, "where are the police and the military in all of this?" "They chickened out," said Todd. "I see," said Mary Ann, "nothing further." "Any more questions?" asked Delicia, "else I will continue." Silence was in the room. "Good," said Delicia, "Mary Ann, you will be the blue ranger. Ian, you will be the green ranger. Anita, you will be the yellow ranger. Akira, you will be the red ranger. Todd, as the team captain, you will be the white ranger. When a monster becomes giant or when a situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles called zords. Mary Ann, you have the Eagle Nature Zord. Ian, you have the Ox Nature Zord. Anita, you have the Leopard Nature Zord. Akira, you have the Bear Nature Zord. Todd, you have the Lion Nature Zord. Together, these Nature Zords form the mighty Nature Megazord. The Nature Megazord and each Nature Zord is equpped with various weapons. You also have various weapons in addition to the Life Sword, which is a short sword, and the Life Blaster. Mary Ann, you have the Heavenly Bow. Ian, you have the Heavenly Axe. Anita, you have the Heavenly Daggers. Akira, you have the Heavenly Sword. And Todd, you have the very powerful Shepherd's Staff. You, all, have special powers. Mary Ann, you have the power of electricity. Ian, you have the power of ice. Anita, you have the power of wind. Akira, you have the power of fire. Todd, you have the power of storms. Are there any questions?" Silence was in the room. Delicia gave them their morphers and communicators. The rangers looked them over closely. "What are these?" asked Mary Ann. "These are your morphers and your communicators," said Delicia, "to morph, push the red button and you will morph into the ranger of choice. The communicator can let you reach anyone. You can also teleport anywhere with it." "Cool!" said Akira. "That's all that I have to say," said Delicia, "are there any questions?" Silence was in the room. "How would you like to try out your powers?" asked Delicia. "Sure!" said Todd, "why?" "The city of Addison Bay is overrun with Fugors!" said Delicia, "how would you like to be the solution to that problem?" "Gladly!" said Todd, "let's go, everyone!" "Power of the heavens!" said the rangers as they morphed. The rangers attacked the Fugors, but they were having a miserable time with it. However, Ian noticed two Fugors colliding and disintegrating. "Hey, guys!" said Ian, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!" They had trouble discerning his message, but then, they got the picture. They began to defeat the Fugors with ease. They couldn't defeat all of them because King Zolar took the rest of them back to Macia. The rangers returned to the mountain base. "Good job, rangers!" said Delicia, "just a couple of rules. Keep your identity a secret. Don't use your identity for personal gain. And fight fair. And you are always on duty!" They all smiled. "In that case," said Delicia, "you are dismissed!" Category:Power Rangers Heavenly Storm